Experimental Cage
by DayLightDove
Summary: (AU) The EATH was a terrible place made for testing and experimenting on animals. North, Aster, Tooth, and Sandy are a group of animals that are test subjects there and when a new animal comes they try to befriend them. Jack is a fox kit that has just arrived at EATH and he constantly has his guard up. Can they make Jack trust them and become comfortable? (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the first chapter of this. I haven't done an AU like this yet so bare with me.**

**I don't own ROTG.**

* * *

**Full Summary:**

**(AU) The EATH was a terrible place made for testing and experimenting on animals. North, Aster, Tooth, and Sandy are a group of animals that are test subjects there and when a new animal comes they try to befriend them. Jack is a fox kit that has just arrived at EATH and he constantly has his guard up. Can they make Jack trust them and become as comfortable as possible here? Will new things begin to happen thanks to the arrival and maybe, just maybe will they finally get out of the hell hole they're forced to live in?**

* * *

**Insight of the story. **

**This story is about the Guardians being experimental animals. I wanted Aster to be a bunny but still taller the Jack so this came up.**

**Jack- A fox kit about 8 months old to 1 year.**

**Aster- A rabbit about 4-5 years old**

**Tooth- A hummingbird about 5 years old**

**North- A bear about 7 years old**

**Sandy- A hedgehog about 9 years old**

**MiM- A wolf about 13 years old.**

**Those are all the people right now.**

**The EATH isn't real, I made it up.**

**Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

Tires screeched as the truck stopped in front of a large building. A man exited the truck and headed to the back, opening the doors and taking out a crate. The man then headed into the building with the crate and after checking in, he headed down the white halls to a special part of the building.

You see, this building was the EATH, Experimental Animal Testing Habitat. Here the animals were experimented on and lived in a single part of the building together. This area was a wide open area within EATH that had dirt for the ground, only it was on top of the stone floor of the building, with hard white walls and a glass ceiling. There were trees and bushes planted within the dirt and grown to look as though they lived within a forest, but really they didn't.

They happened to be referring to the animals that lived in this space. First there was North. He was a large brown bear with a Russian accent around the age of 7 years old. From the tests he has been given, North has been known to have great strength, stronger than any animal should have. Next there is Tooth. She is a humming-bird that had grown from a normal size to being slightly larger than North's paw from the tests and is about 5 years old. Next is Aster. He is a gray rabbit with an Australian accent and about 4-5 years old. From all the tests, he, like Tooth, has grown but he grew much large, about half the size of North. Next is Sandy. He's a hedgehog and one of the oldest being at 9 years old. From the tests he's only an inch smaller then Tooth and his head and back were the color of golden sand while his underbelly and neck were a shade lighter. Then finally there was Manny. He was a wolf and about the age of 13. His fur was a silvery gold that shinned much like the moon and he seemed to have a glow come off of him from the tests. There were others but they weren't seen as much as them.

The group, except for Manny who wasn't near them, watched as the man with the crate entered the room through a glass door, opened the crate, and then left.

"Who do you think it is?!" Tooth whispered excitedly as she zipped around the others in a colorful flash.

"I do not know." North answered.

"Hopefully their not annoying." Aster huffed angling his ear for any sort of sound, he heard a shuffling noise but nothing else.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded flying up to his face and pecking his snout causing him to yelp.

Sandy was slowly creeping towards the crate, trying to look inside. He caught sight of a brown fluffy tail and brown eyes peaking over it before the eyes vanished. Sandy paused for a moment before creeping closer and poking his head in. There was a small growl before Sandy motioned for the animal in the crate to come out. He watched as brown eyes watched him warily and in response, he offered a warm smile. There was a shuffling movement as the curled up form uncurled and crept closer to Sandy. Sandy slowly moved back as the other moved closer and moved back towards the now silent others.

A small nose poked its way out, taking a sniff before a head, followed by a body and tail came out of the crate. The new comer was a young fox kit, looking to be about 6-8 months old, maybe a year old. It had chestnut colored fur with darker brown for the paws and white tipped tail and soft brown eyes. Its ears were currently down but they slowly started twitching and pointing upward.

"Hi!" Tooth chirped causing the kit's attention to be directed towards her. "I'm Tooth, that's North, Aster, and Sandy. What's your name?"

The kit blinked and stared at her for a bit and then glanced at the others before looking back at her.

"Jack, my names Jack.

* * *

**It's a short prologue I know but what ever.**

**So that was chapter one tell me what you think!**

**Feel free to comment, PM me, make reasonable flames, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the next chapter.**

**Wow this got a lot of follows/favorites/reviews. IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! 0W0**

**Anyway thank you so much for the support!**

**Questions asked:**

**Frostbite Queen: Will Mim and Sandy speak. That is answered in this chapter! :D**

**Liliana Dragonshard: Will Jack get his staff and winter powers? Not to start off maybe latter on but not after the first experiment. Sorry!**

**seems-pretty-legit: Of course Jack will be adorable! XD**

**That's that so onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Jack- A fox kit about 8 months**

**Aster- A rabbit about 4-5 years old**

**Tooth- A hummingbird about 5 years old**

**North- A bear about 7 years old**

**Sandy- A hedgehog about 9 years old**

**MiM- A wolf about 13 years old.**

* * *

"Oh you're so cute!" Tooth squealed as she fluttered in front of the kit, practically being the same size as the kit's head. "Oh how old are you?! I mean you're not any older then a kit! Oh but you are so cute, just look at your fur and face!" She continued to coo and squeal over the young fox, making him uncomfortable as he barely understood a word she said.

"Tooth!" North shouted, the bear's booming voice catching everyone's attention, making Tooth shut up and Jack's ears to fall back in surprise and fear. Seeing the kit's reaction, North lowered his voice. "Control yourself. Jack is new here. Do not overwhelm him so suddenly. He doesn't even know us!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Jack! It's just you were so cute and-"

"Tooth."

"Right, sorry." With that she fluttered backwards, giving the fox his space.

Jack was so confused. He was brought to this strange place and then suddenly he's approached by animals he didn't know! His chocolate eyes moved over each of them as he took small step back and his ears pressed against his head.

"There's no need to be afraid." Tooth cooed as she tried to calm the kit.

"Why!" He choked out, his eyes wide and flicking over each of them. "I don't know where I am or who any of you are! I'm don't know why I'm here…wherever her is and how do I know none of you will attack me?!"

"We won't attack you, promise." North said but it didn't seem to calm the young fox.

"If we were going to attack we could have done it already." Aster spoke up causing the kit to focus on him. "We're older and, besides Tooth and Sandy, North and I could easily take you down, but we haven't. That and with the way Tooth was cooing over you, she'd kill us if we attacked such a young kit like yourself."

Jack seemed to blush at the statement and looked away.

"As for your questions, you'll have them answered when you come with us." North said and Jack turned towards him and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why?"

"You won't get hurt!" North quickly stated. "We were just going to bring you to someone who could explain what was going on better than the rest of us. His name is Manny."

Jack watched him for a moment before his eyes flicked to Sandy. The hedgehog offered him a small smile before nodding his head, the brown golden speckled eyes shining with a comforting warmth. Taking a deep breath, Jack slowly drew closer to the older animals, but decided to stay near Sandy. The two stared at each other, brown meeting brown, as they came to a silent understanding and Sandy turned and nodded at the others. So, after a moment's hesitation, the group set off through the fake trees.

After they walked, in a welcomed silence, for a few feet they came to what looked to be a cave. It was large and had a flat top showing that one would be able to walk upon it. The rock was a pale brown and gray.

"Well, who is this young fox kit?" a voice hummed from the opening of the cave. Jack watched as a pale wolf, the fur looking as though it came straight from the full moon, walked out from the opening of the cave. His silver eyes locked onto Jack's brown ones. Jack took a step back, as though trying to hide behind sandy who was only one third the kit's size.

"This is Jack, he just arrived today." Tooth piped up. "Jack this is Manny. He is the oldest of everyone here."

"Well, Jack, it's a pleasure to meet you." Manny said, a soft smile gracing his muzzle. In response, Jack just looked towards the ground and gave a small nod. Manny chuckled. "A shy one I see. As reasonable as your nervousness is, I can promise you that none of us will harm you." The only response given was Jack turning his gaze back on him. Shaking his head Manny turned towards the others. "Besides informing me of this young ones arrival, why have you come?"

"We'd like you to explain things to the boy, if you don't mind." North said with a smile.

"Of course I'll explain things to him, it is no trouble." Manny turned towards the kit with a smile. Seeing Jack wasn't moving, Aster scoffed and gently pushed the fox towards Manny, who laughed when the boy shot a glare at the rabbit.

"Come Jack," Manny said nudging the fox with his snout. "I'll explain to you what is going on." Taking one last glance behind him, seeing Sandy nodding at him, Jack quietly padded next to the large wolf as they walked into the mouth of the cave. They walked deep into the cave, seemingly a lot deeper than it had looked but still staying lit with some kind of light. Finally they stopped.

"Take a seat Jack." Manny said as he sat down himself. Jack hesitated for a moment before sitting down, crossing his tail over his front paws.

"So…you'll explain everything?" Jack asked.

"Of course but first I'd like to find out a little about you." Manny said with smile. "I'm curious Jack, how old are you?"

Jack seemed to shrug. "I don't know, eight months if I remember correctly. Yeah that sounds right. Why?"

"No reason in particular but where were your parents when you were…caught? Surely they were still watching over you."

Jack's ears drooped and he furrowed his brows, a thinking expression clearly written on his face. "I-I think they were killed? Maybe. I don't really remember. I remember running, a scream, and then I was in the crate."

A frown graced the wolf's lips. "You don't remember? You seem to have forgotten a few things, it appears."

"Yeah it appears that way huh? But what does this have to do with what's going on?"

Manny sighed and shook his head. "I guess I should get down to business, yes?" He received a nod. "Alright. You see Jack, you have been brought to EATH. EATH is a place where animals like us are experimented on. The reasons for this remain a mystery to me, sadly."

"Is that why the others were all strange looking?" Jack inquired. "Because they had all been experimented on?"

"Yes, that is the truth. Aster's experiment had caused growth, North's had caused strength, Tooth's also caused growth, and Sandy's caused him to lose his voice, grow slightly, and turn sand-ish."

"What about you? Did you get experimented on?" Jack asked, his voice soft but full of curiosity.

Manny gave a soft smile and a hollow chuckle. "Why, my dear kit, I am the oldest one here. Of course I've been experimented on. Why do you think I look as though I should live upon the moon?"

"Oh." Was all Jack said in response.

"And sadly it will happen to you too." This made the fox's eyes widen and instantly shoot his frightened gaze upon the older.

"What?! But I don't want to be experimented on!" Jack shouted in fright, now standing and taking steps backwards.

"No one wants to be, and I especially feel bad for such a young kit like you. You are far too young for this to happen to." Manny responded in a calm but sorrowful voice.

Jack was silent for a moment before speaking. "Is that why you asked what my age was?"

The wolf nodded. "You are the youngest one to have ever come here. All of us were either two to three years old by the time we were brought here."

Tears welled within chocolate pools. "Will they hurt me?" The question was whispered but the fox heard all the same.

"Perhaps, or perhaps you'll have one of the nicer humans."

"Will you protect me from the bad ones?" Fearful chocolate met soft silver. Manny could see many emotions flickering through the kit's orbs and when he caught sight of the desperate hope, the wolf melted.

"I'll try."

"Now, now. I wouldn't keep promises you can't keep, Manny." A voice rang from the deeper shadows of the cave, golden eyes shining in the darkness.

* * *

**This is a nice long chapter! YEAH!**

**Anywho feel free to comment, flame, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs and follows!**

**So Pitch is actually a wolf because I couldn't help it! It was just this weird feeling I got that made me have to make him a wolf and it felt wrong to go against that feeling! OK!  
**

**Anywho onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Jack- A fox kit about 8 months**

**Aster- A rabbit about 4-5 years old**

**Tooth- A hummingbird about 5 years old**

**North- A bear about 7 years old**

**Sandy- A hedgehog about 9 years old**

**MiM- A wolf about 13 years old.**

**Pitch- A wolf about 13 years old**

* * *

Out of the shadows walked another wolf only this one seemed to be the complete opposite of Manny. This wolf was thinner than the other and had dark gray, almost black fur. Its golden eyes gleaming as it gazed at the kit slightly behind the other wolf.

"Hello Pitch." Manny greeted with a neutral expression as he slightly stepped further in front of Jack.

"Who is the young one behind you that you're feeding lies to?" Pitch questioned in his velvety voice.

"This is Jack." Manny answered the darker wolf. Meanwhile Jack was confused. Who was this wolf? Where did he come from? Are there more animals here that he wasn't informed about? Before more questions could pile up in his mind, the new comer spoke.

"He is a little one isn't he," Pitch drawled as he lowered his head to smirk at the fox. Feeling bold, Jack stepped out from behind Manny.

"Who are you? And what are you talking about?" Jack asked being thankful he was able to hold back the tremble in his voice.

"They didn't mention me?" The fox shook his head. Turning to Manny he lowered his ears slightly. "I'm hurt Manny, then again I'm not surprised." He turned back to a smile and looked back at Jack.

"Well, my dear little kit, you probably have many questions, and I'll happily answer them for you. That is if Manny here will let me tell you of things he was going to keep from you."

"Go away Pitch." Manny said with a glare.

Pitch just grinned a sharp smile before leaning down to whisper into Jack's ear. "If you want to find me, look behind this cave." Then, with a swish of his tail, he was gone.

With a sigh, Manny turned back to Jack who was glaring at him. "Now Jack-"

"Who was that!?" Jack shouted. "What are you not telling me!? Are there other animals I don't know about!?"

"Please calm down, Jack. I'll tell you all that I can." Taking a deep breath, Jack sat down once more and the nodded for Manny to begin.

"Well, to start off, that was Pitch. He was part of my original pack that was brought here and were the first to be experimented on. I didn't tell you of Pitch because his experiment not only caused his fur to change color but his personality changed as well. He became vicious and conniving, attacking the humans so he was locked away in here, never experimented on again. While that may sound nice, I wouldn't advise doing what he did because the punishments he received to try to tame him were just…" He sighed. "In fact it made the humans fear any of us going rogue that they had wanted to put these collars on us that would help control us."

"Why don't you have them?"

"Because we decided to listen and not cause much trouble. We tried to rebel it once as well but it was painful. I beg you not to rebel, alright."

"Ok," Jack said. "What about my other question?"

Manny smiled. "To answer that, I can honestly say there are no other animals here. Or at least that I know of. Anything else, kit?"

Jack opened his mouth to ask what Pitch had meant about Manny lying but the fox hesitated. Would the silver wolf answer this question? He didn't seem very open to doing so when Pitch was here. Deciding not to ask, Jack closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Alright then." Manny said standing up. "Let go find the others. If I'm not mistaken, it should almost be feeding time."

The two walked out of the cave but Jack had paused to look back in hopes to catch sight of Pitch. Manny however nudged him with his snout and proceeded to continue forward, Jack silently following in tow. They headed towards the front of the habit room, where they met up with the other four. Jack had taken note how all but Pitch was here and wondered if the others even knew of Pitch's presence in the place.

"So Jack," North boomed as the food was pushed in through a slit in the ground that closed as soon as the food was in. "Do you understand what happens now?"

"Er…yeah I…do." Jack quietly spoke. He had chosen to sit next to Sandy, still feeling more comfortable with him than the others. They all ate and the original five had a nice conversation, occasionally bring Jack into the mix.

After eating, the others decided to go to sleep seeing as the evening was drawing near. After all was silent, Jack quietly headed back to the cave. He snuck around the rocks towards the back, only to find a small, shadowy space between the back of the cave and the wall.

"Pitch?" Jack called out in a whisper. "Pitch, are you here?" The young fox didn't receive an answer but when he turned to walk away, a voice called out.

"Now why has the little fox come crawling to me?"

Turning back around, Jack found golden eyes staring back. Shuffling his paws, Jack answered, "I just wanted to find out an answer that I could trust you could answer."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Taking a deep breath the kit answered. "What were you talking about when you said…when you said Manny was lying?"

A laugh came from the darkness. "So that's what you're curious about. Well the answer is as simple as that, he was lying. The old wolf can't protect you from their experiments, those humans will get you no matter what, no matter how painful. The best he can do is 'comfort' you after each one."

"But why would he lie?" Jack whispered in a horrified voice.

"Because you're a kit. But the way I see it, he shouldn't try to sugar coat any of the horrors you'll witness, because nothing will change what they'll do to you. In fact you should have the first experiment tomorrow morning." A horrified yelp came from the fox at this news.

_'I'm only here for a day and I'm already getting experimented on!' _Jack frantically thought.

"You better get some sleep." Pitch snickered, "You'll certainly need it." With that the eyes vanished back into the dark.

Whimpering, Jack slowly walked away and over to one of the bushes. Curling up next to it, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So that was that. **

**Feel free to comment, PM me, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reviews/follows/favorites.**

**To answer questions that were asked in the last chapter.**

**FrostBite Queen: Jack sounds younger for right now then his usual age, which for me he is 14 as a human. He won't probably sound the same as the movie until like, 1 years old or something of that sort.**

**Liliana Dragonshard: You'll see! It starts in this chapter though, and you'll just have to see how it progresses!**

**I believe that was all the questions. **

**So onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Jack- A fox kit about 8 months**

**Aster- A rabbit about 4-5 years old**

**Tooth- A hummingbird about 5 years old**

**North- A bear about 7 years old**

**Sandy- A hedgehog about 9 years old**

**MiM- A wolf about 13 years old.**

**Pitch- A wolf about 13 years old**

* * *

When Jack woke the next morning, it was to the metal door that led into the room opening. A man in white walked in and over to him, towering over the poor fox. He had gray hair on his head and stubbles on his chin, as well as glasses. As the human reached down to grab him, Jack noticed out of the corners of his eyes that the other animals just stood by, watching sadly as the kit's picked up by his fur on his neck. He squirms in the human's hold, uncomfortable with how he's being carried, only for the grip to tighten. Jack stopped squirming to stare down at the others, brown eyes holding fear and betrayal.

_'Pitch was right.' _He thought as he was carried out of the room. _'They lied! Why would they lie!?'_

The human carried Jack through white halls and into a scary looking room. There were sharp tools the shinned in the light of the lights overhead. There was a metal table with chains connected to it in the center of the room. There were other contraptions that Jack didn't even want to find out what they did as they stood near the walls ominously. There were other humans dressed in white in there, all of them looking their way as they entered. One of the newer humans began to speak. Even though the humans couldn't understand what animals said, doesn't mean they couldn't understand what humans said.

"Is this the one that is being tested on?"

"Of course." The man holding him responded as he carried Jack over to the table. "Is everything ready?" He received a nod. "Good."

He placed Jack down on the table and grabbed the chains. Before Jack could try to get away, though, a chain was already clamped around one paw, soon joined by three more. The young fox struggled in the chains, but it was a futile attempt as the chains were fit tightly around each leg. But even so, he continued to struggled, only to receive a painful slap in the back of his head causing a yelp to escape. But, the hit received the desired effect as Jack stopped his struggling and sat still.

The human grinned and walked away from the table and across the room to the other humans. One of them picked up a syringe filled with a pale blue liquid and handed to the older human. He grinned and walked back over to the cowering kit, whose ears had lowered in fear and tail curling in closer. The human grinned and brought the needle to Jack's neck, piercing through the fur and into skin beneath. With a push of his finger, the pale liquid was injected into the fox until none was left in the syringe.

Pain instantly overcame the fox.

Jack never felt anything like this in his life. The liquid was frigid, sending pins of chilled needles through his veins. His body was both numb and in excruciating aguish. It almost felt as if they had forced him into a frozen lake's water and causing the water to rush into his lugs. He cried out as icy claws seemed to wrap around him, stabbing into his thrashing form. He writhed in pain upon the table, letting out yelps and whimpers and growls. The humans just stood there, watching as the liquid took its effect on the fox. Finally, after what felt like hours of trembling in agony, Jack's vision began to darken and was soon lost in numbing darkness.

When Jack awoke, he was in a cage. His senses were dulled and his eye sight was blurry, however he could slightly make out voices coming outside the cage.

"We'll have to see how it progresses over time, sir. It hasn't even taken on the full effect we predicted."

"And how long until it's completely done?"

"We don't know, but we can monitor the fox, see how the liquid progresses over time. If you notice, sir, it is already having effects upon it." At that Jack furrowed his eyebrows. What? He looked down at is body and gasped. While his paws were still brown, his fur had turned while half way up his legs and down his belly. Before he could freak out, however, the cage was picked up and carried out of the room. As they walked down the halls once more, Jack caught his reflection in one of the lab's windows. He gasped when he saw his chin to his belly was completely white as well as the lower parts, except his paws, were white. One of his eyes had changed blue while the other had stayed it chocolate brown.

Finally they reached the place where the animals were kept and Jack was tossed in. As the door closed behind him, Jack took shaky steps forward, sniffing to see if any of the others were near, because honestly, he didn't want to see any of them. That didn't last long though, for soon a colorful blur zipped out from the trees.

"Oh Jack!" Tooth exclaimed as she fluttered around his face, "Oh look at you! What did they do?! Are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Tooth!" North called as he and the other animals, excluding Pitch, walked towards them. "Give boy space."

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, Jack. I was just worried." With that she backed up next to the others.

"Are you alright Jack?" Manny asked gently as he took a step towards the kit. Jack shook his head, tears shinning in his multicolored eyes.

"You lied to me!" He exclaim, hurt in his voice. "Why?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you." The responded. Jack shook his head and backed away from them, only for his shaking limbs to give out, making him collapse to the ground.

"Jack!" They all exclaimed, running over to help the kit. Jack, however, was having none of it and tried to push back onto his paws, shaking with the effort. Just as he was about to fall again, he was caught by Bunny.

"Hang on there, mate." He said to the fox laying on his neck. "You're obviously in no position to be moving by yourself. I mean, bloody hell. What did they do to you?"

"It's nothing." Jack mumbled, eyes dropping as weariness began to overcome him. Manny came over and picked the kit up by the scruff on his neck, but it was much gentler then what the human had done. They all walked back to the cave and settled down to rest.

* * *

**So that was that! **

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the next chapter. **

**Thank you all who reviewed/followed/favorited**

**Questions to be answered. Lets see:**

**bluefrosty27: Will Pitch appear later? Yes!**

**regularshow565: Jack's appearance? Ok so think of a husky just change the paws to brown as well as the black part of a husky (yes I know there are brown and full white ones but this is the best way to describe it) And the left eye is blue while the right is still brown. Also the tip of his tail is white still.**

**(And I think this was asked but I can't find by who) Can the humans understand the animals or can we just understand because we're awesome? The humans don't understand the animals (unless some time in future chapters I make an experiment like that) and it's sorta just in the animals' prov. If that answers it. Meh.**

**I don't own ROTG**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Jack- A fox kit about 8 months**

**Aster- A rabbit about 4-5 years old**

**Tooth- A hummingbird about 5 years old**

**North- A bear about 7 years old**

**Sandy- A hedgehog about 9 years old**

**MiM- A wolf about 13 years old.**

**Pitch- A wolf about 13 years old**

* * *

Brown and blue eyes slowly blinked open, taking in the aria around them groggily. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What had happened? He couldn't remember. The kit began to sit up only to hear a voice towards his side.

"Seems like you're finally awake." It was Pitch. "I thought you'd be asleep longer than this, considering the effects that have shown themselves."

At first Jack was confused, but when he looked down and caught sight of the snow white fur replacing what use to be chocolate. His eyes widened as he remembered what had occurred the day before. The pain flared through his limbs. The chill that radiated through his body. The blissful darkness that had taken him. But what he really remembered was the lies.

The betrayal.

That rang through his mind, the pain and cold fading behind it. They had lied to him. Manny said he would protect him from the bad scientists but he lied. He let him be taken and hurt. As these thoughts raced through his mind, Jack had shot up quickly, looking for the others. However, the fast action caused his head to swim and to stumble, but he stayed up.

"Now don't injure yourself anymore then what they did." Pitch spoke up with a chuckle. "And if you're looking for the others they're off doing who knows what?"

After Jack regained his bearings, he blinked before turning to Pitch. "Why are you here? Don't you have better things to do? I mean, I appreciate you being here, but still."

Pitch snorted. "What like sleep? No, I don't. Besides I wanted to see what had become of you after your first experiment, I had just happened to be hear when you woke up. You do realize you've been asleep for half the day right?" Jack could hear something in his voice as he spoke, but he couldn't pin down what it was. Jack just shook his head deciding to ignore it.

"Well, still thanks for being here. Even if…it wasn't intentional." He mumbled the last part, looking down towards the ground.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake." The two looked towards the opening of the cave to find Manny standing there. Jack's multicolored eyes widened and he quickly dashed behind the first thing he saw-Pitch.

The darker wolf chuckled as his golden gaze stared amusedly at the silvery wolf before him. "You seem to be scaring the kit, Manny." He laughed. "Poor, poor kit. So scared."

Jack didn't even notice the mocking tone as he stared straight at the other wolf.

"Jack," Manny whispered, taking a step forward only for Jack to press himself closer to Pitch. Manny stopped moving forwards. "Jack look, I know you are upset and-"

"You lied to me!" Jack exclaimed, his wide eyes staring straight at the other. "You lied to me! You said that you'd protect me from the bad humans but you didn't!"

Manny sighed. "I know Jack, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you. You are so young and I just wanted you to feel like you could rely on us, like you could feel safe." Manny sighed as he sat down, head tilted towards the floor. "Can you forgive me?"

Jack stared at the older wolf before turning to Pitch. "Don't look at me. It's your decision." The other responded. Jack then looked back the silver wolf sitting in silence. Jack understood why he did it. He was just a little kit and Manny, being much older, looked to protect him in the best way he could. But he still could have told him the truth. Jack wasn't some stupid kit, he would have figured it out-especially with the fact he was being experimented on. But still…the other had good intentions.

Swallowing thickly, he took a deep breath before he came out from behind Pitch and took a few steps forward before stopping. He looked back at Pitch who just returned his gaze with his own golden one, no judgment within them just expectation. Jack turned away from Pitch and looked back towards the other wolf. He then started walking once again until he stood before the sitting Manny. It was silent once more, no one moving. No one speaking. Everyone was frozen, waiting to see where this would go. From the back, Pitch just watched, waiting for the movement that was sure to come. Manny was frozen where he sat before the young fox, not wanting to move and ruin his chance at forgiveness or finding out whatever the decision the other had made. And Jack? He didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what he could do, but he would have to work up the courage to do so as well as move forward. He only paused, his fear of being hurt in some way rising up, but then he reminded himself that this was Manny. He wouldn't hurt him, right? Yeah, he won't, otherwise, why would he ask for forgiveness for lying?

Swallowing down his anxiety, Jack moved forward to sit next to Manny. Then he leaned against the other and moved his head to rest under the other's chin. His ear where tilted back as he nuzzled his muzzle into the other's neck. "I-I forgive you." He whispered.

At this, Manny's ears perked and we picked his head up to gaze down at the younger in happiness. Blue and brown orbs met silver, holding each other's gaze as they let the emotions get shown through each. "Thank you, Jack. Thank you." He tilted his head downwards and nuzzled the other back.

A cough interrupted this sweet moment and the two looked back to see Pitch staring at them. "As much as sickeningly sweet this moment is, why did you come here Manny? You obviously weren't arriving because you knew Jack had awoken. So, state your reason."

Manny grinned. "Thank you Pitch for reminding me!" He looked back down at Jack. "Jack, me and the other's would like for you to meet someone, or well, two someones. Would you like to come?"

Jack tilted his head in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Don't worry, nothing dangerous. So?"

Jack looked back at Pitch. "Are you coming?"

Pitch raised a furry eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

Jack shifted where he stood. "Please?" His doe like eyes stared back at the darker wolf. Their gazes locked and Pitch huffed.

"Fine. But I'm not doing it for you. It's to just make sure you done bother me later, as I'm sure you would." However, Jack wasn't listening. As soon as Pitch had agreed he was bouncing around telling Manny to show him.

"Alright, alright follow me." Jack didn't necessarily follow him, being a few steps ahead, but the wolves let him be. Manny turned his amused gaze to meet Pitch's own glaring one. 'Not a word' is what the golden gaze read. Manny just let out a light laugh as he guided Jack towards the surprise.

* * *

**So that was that. **

**Feel free to comment, ask questions etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites**

**I did not expect all you lovely people! Thank you!**

**So I got a few questions last time let's take a look!**

**Treehugeer asked: So is the side effect of Jack's experimentation just a color change or more? Answer: Well, he's still going through changes as you will find out in this chapter. More info on his experimentation as we get further into the story! Even I don't know what the extent I'll go to is yet!**

**13BlueBananas asked: Is that a hint of Pitch's twisted version of showing compassion? Answer: Now I don't know if this is a rhetorical question or not so I'll just say maybe!**

**Liliana Dragonshard asked: Is it animal Jamie and Sophie? Or something else? What happened to the others? Do we get a flashback for it? Please? Answer: Eh...that's a lot. Simple answer, you'll find out in this chapter.**

**Now that that is done, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Jack- A fox kit about 8 months**

**Aster- A rabbit about 4-5 years old**

**Tooth- A hummingbird about 5 years old**

**North- A bear about 7 years old**

**Sandy- A hedgehog about 9 years old**

**MiM- A wolf about 13 years old.**

**Pitch- A wolf about 13 years old**

* * *

"So, when's the little runt getting here?" Aster asked as he lay on the grassy floor. He and the others had woken up early to find the fox still asleep. They had decided to let him rest, knowing what had occurred the day before was tiring upon his young body. They had left the comfort of the cave to find food waiting for them. While they ate, they had noticed the humans eyeing them from outside their room, and Aster's enhanced hearing was able to catch simple mumbles alone the lines of "visiting" and "play". They all knew who that was.

Ever since a few years ago, around the time Bunny first arrived, they've been visited by a duo of humans that would play with them. Since Jack was new and, obviously, angry at them, they decided to introduce Jack to them.

"No idea, Manny went to get him few minutes ago." North answered, the large bear looking in the direction the wolf had gone.

"Will Jack even agree to come with him?" Tooth asked, zipping around franticly. "I mean, we all saw how he reacted to us yesterday when he returned. How do we even know Manny will get him to come?"

That thought made them all pause. It was true. Jack had certainly showed negative feelings towards them after his return from his first experiment, so why would he agree to trust anything they said? However, all further thoughts on the subject were crushed when they heard excited chattering coming from a certain fox.

Sandy grinned and went to meet them as they approached the area they all decided to gather in. However he stopped when he saw not only Jack and Manny, but Pitch as well with the company.

"Pitch?" North questioned, surprised. "I did not expect to see you."

"Finally deciding to crawl out of that crevasse you call a home?" Aster asked.

Pitch just shot them all a glare. "I'm only here because an annoying little fox would not leave me alone until I did." Then he smirked. "Why? Did you miss me?"

"Not really." Aster grumbled. "You could go crawl back into your hole for all I care."

Ignoring their conversation, North turned towards the exited fox jumping around the silver wolf. "Jack! I am so glad you made it!"

Jack stopped his jumping to turn towards the bear that towered above him. He looked away for a minute, before deciding to go sit over by Sandy. "So…what's the surprise?"

North grinned. "Just wait. You will see in moment." It was at that moment that they saw the humans walk by their room, causing Jack to shrink back. The door unlocked and opened, enabling for them to enter. As soon as the wall separating them was penetrated, Pitch slunk into the shadows of the trees and Jack dove behind the largest animal near him, North.

Jack waited for one of the humans in white to come into the room and take one of them away, however that was not the case. Instead two smaller humans walked into the room, not dressed in white, but other colors. The smaller human had long, uneven yellow hair with green eyes. She wore a light blue tee-shirt and a teal skirt. Next to her was a human who was a little taller with brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt with an orange vest and jeans.

However, they were still humans.

Jack whimpered from where he hid behind North. Did Manny lie to him again? He said that what he was showing him wasn't dangerous.

"Bunny!" The girl screamed as she ran over to Aster.

"Hey guys!" The boy greeted them, petting Manny's head when he walked over. "How have you been?"

Jack stayed behind North, slowly stepping away while at the same time trying not to be seen. However, North just chuckled at the kit and turn towards him, stopping his retreat.

"Jack," He said. "We'd like you to meet Jamie and Sophie. They are the children of one of the scientists and are allowed to come and play with us. No need to be afraid."

Jack just stared at him with wide eyes. How could he not be afraid!? Just because he says he doesn't have to be afraid, doesn't mean he isn't scared of them! What if they do hurt him?! What if they don't like him and hurt him!? Thoughts similar to these coursed through his mind as he stood there paralyzed with fear.

The boy, Jamie he guessed, noticed North turned towards him and walked over. "Hey, what is it?" He asked before gasping when he caught sight of Jack. He moved forward only for Jack to flinch and back away from him. Realizing the kit was fearful of him. Jamie stopped moving forward to kneel down on the ground before him with his hand out. Then he didn't move. Jamie just sat there, waiting to see if Jack would move forward or not.

Jack, however, was still scared but now confused. Why wasn't the human just coming at him? Why was he holding his hand out to him, but not reaching for him? Jack's eyes flickered over to the others who just stayed still behind Jamie, with the exception of Bunny who was being tackled by Sophie. He looked to them, as if asking what to do, and in response they all offered a smile and motioned towards Jamie.

Jack stared at them a little while more before moving his eyes back towards Jamie. He had two choices. He could run away, flee from the human that crouched before him, or…or he could stay, move forward and go near the human. And, as he took him the crouching boy before him, waiting so quietly and peacefully, Jack felt like this was someone he could trust.

So he dared to risk it and moved forward.

It was a hesitant step forward, and with only one paw, but the boy's chocolate eyes seemed to lighten with the step. So he took another. And another. And another until he was slowly walking forwards and stopped when the hand was right in front of him. Everyone froze. No one moved. No one spoke. Everyone just waited.

Then Jack moved. His head moved forward and his ears tilted back as his nose sniffed the hand before him. After a few seconds, he lifted his head, ears upright, and moved forward, allowing Jamie's hand to rub his head.

Jamie smiled a wide, joyful smile as he rubbed his head before picking up the small kit and placing him in his lap. "Wow! A fox! And you're pretty neat looking too! With the white and brown fur and two colored eyes! You even have streaks of white through the brown!"

That caught Jack off guard. He hadn't looked in any reflections as of late so he didn't realize his fur had changed even more.

"But that makes you even cooler!" Jamie exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air. Jack flinched for a minute before looking back up at him. This boy, seemed ok. However, just as Jack got comfortable, a cry filled the air practically scaring his mismatched fur off his body.

"FOXY!" Sophie screamed running towards her brother and Jack as well. Jack's eyes widened with fear and he scrambled to get out of Jamie's lap. Jamie reacted instantly, circling his arms around the squirming fox, holding him tightly in his arms. At that, Jack squirmed harder, expecting to be hurt at he let out yips and cries of fear. But Jamie held on.

"Sophie stop!" He told her, causing her to stop right in front of him. "You're scaring him." Jamie said looking down at the fearful kit. He slowly moved one of his hands to the top of Jack's head, slowly stroking the fur between his ears in hopes to calm him down. It worked, to a degree.

Sophie frowned as she looked at the fox in his arms. "Sorry." She whispered, close to tears. Jack stopped squirming at the sight. He felt sorry and wanted to comfort her.

"Sophie, you have to be nice, ok? Don't make too many loud noises." Jamie instructed as he put Jack on the ground. Jack watched as Jamie instructed her to sit down and to wait. After a few seconds, Jack's tiny paws moved forward and he nuzzled into her hand.

"It's ok." Jack whispered as he looked at the child. He could tell she didn't mean to scare him so it was fine. So maybe, these humans were ok after all.

Jack turned to look at the others who had been sitting quietly aside while this had been going on. They were all giving him smiles, however Pitch was just watching him from the shadows. With a smile, Jack ran over to them, jumping with joy.

"Come on!" He exclaimed. "Let's play! Let's play!" As he shouted this, he jumped around both the humans and the other animals, expecting one of them to give into his plea. And they did.

With a giggle and a laugh, all but Pitch joined in on Jack's fun, jumping and playing. They ran around just simply having fun, seemingly forgetting they lived within a habitat of E.A.T.H.

* * *

**So that was that. The reason I made Jamie and Sophie human is because I wanted to do something other than make everyone an animal. Its more along the lines the spirits are animals. I also did it because...future plans!**

**So feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this is the next chapter!**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**I'm so glad people like this! I don't own ROTG!**

**A part in this chapter was suggested back in Chapter 2 by a guest named Sparky. So shout out to you!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Jack sighed as he looked at himself in the reflection of the glass wall. It's been about two or three days since Jamie and Sophie's visit and it's been mostly uneventful. He grew a little closer to the others but there was still a small crevice of hesitance that separated him from the others causing them to keep information and himself to watch their moves still. But it was small enough to allow them close enough to help him and other things they felt the need to do for him. Though, they weren't around all the time. Sometimes, though rarely, would he see

Now, as he gazed at his reflection, he couldn't help but whimper at the sight of his once chocolate fur. It was pure white now with the exception of his ear tips. For his right eye, a blue snowflake had appeared around the pupil and was slowly over lapping the brown of his eye. According to the other's there was a small chill that radiated from him, but it wasn't so drastic that it was noticeable without focusing directly upon it. He shivered in fear. He didn't like what was happening to him and was afraid for this would lead.

"You alright mate?" Jack turned to see Bunny sitting next to him. He looked up at the other before looking away.

"I'm fine." He answered. "What about you? And the others?"

"I'm good." The large rabbit answered. "North is sleeping along with Sandy. Tooth and Manny are talking about something, not sure what though."

"And Pitch?" Jack asked, curious about the dark wolf.

Aster scowled. "Hiding in his shadows like usual." Jack frowned at the bitter answer. He had noticed that lately. Jack, growing to like the sarcastic and mellow wolf, would try to get Pitch to interact with them. However, whenever they thought he wasn't looking, Jack would catch them shooting the wolf dark looks. He didn't know the story behind it, and while curious, didn't want to ask in the fear of the other's growing angry at him.

The door suddenly opening broke Jack out of his thoughts and he turned to watch as a human dressed in white entered the artificial habitat with a familiar cage. Jack gasped in fear and tried to hide behind Aster. However, as the human came forwards, Aster moved out of the way and let him be grabbed by his fur and shoved into the cage. He yelped and cried in fear and stared back at Aster with terrified eyes. He knew why Aster did it, but it hurt so much to think those who promise to help you let you be taken by those who wish to harm you.

The cage was lifted and Jack curled up into a ball as he was carried from the room. His tail was curled around him and his ears pressed back in an attempt to hide himself within the small cage. Footsteps echoed within his large ears as they walked down the horrifying halls and towards the place Jack now dubbed as the torture chamber. They entered the room and Jack was once again chained to the metal table that seemed to be stained with the pain of the others before him. Memories of the last time he was hear echoed through his mind and his eyes flickered around him in a panic.

"Amazing." A familiar voice breathed very near to him. His eyes flashed forwards and fear froze him in place as he was met with the human from before, the one who had caused him such pain. "The solution had taken such a great effect within the span of four days. This is simply astounding!" He flinched at the shout. "But we must see how much this had grown."

Jack gave a shiver as the hand reached towards him and grasped the snowy fur coving his side. "Cold." The man spoke with awe. "It seems as though the serum had the planned efficacy but we must see how far this can be a taken." He turned towards the other men in the room and demanded. "Hand me the syringe." He was given it. The bottle was once again filled with the pale liquid that sent a shiver down the kit's spine. But he couldn't fight back. Fear gripped his soul so strongly that it immobilized him. By the time he was able to gain enough leverage over the feeling, the point and already buried itself within his neck.

Once more ice raced through his veins as it interacted and powered the older douse within him. A pain made itself known within his body, muscles tightening as he tried to force the stronger pain away from him. He dimly heard a cry from the man and the hand yanking itself away from his fur, but it was all numbed by the shards of ice that decided to reign free within his heart. And, just when he thought he could take no more, darkness took him.

* * *

Aster watched with sorrow and guilt as the fox was taken from the habitat. He hadn't wanted to give the poor kit to the man, but he also knew what would happen if he had fought back. Yes he was younger than the others but he still knew of these consequences. But that didn't mean it didn't pain him to see the young one taken away with fear shinning within wide eyes directed towards him. With a mournful sigh, he turned his back towards the door and hopped back to where the others were.

When he got there, he found them all just as he left them, but Manny and Tooth seemed to have left the grave subject they had been discussing before and moved to another, happy subject. North and Sandy and awoken at his return, his form seemingly radiating with the sadness he felt. From within the shadows he could see a familiar pair of golden eyes watching him and a sharp smirk stretching and shinning with them.

"Aster?" Manny asked seeing his facial features. "Where's Jack?"

He swallowed. "They came in and took him. Poor kit."

"When do you think they'll bring him back?" Tooth asked, tears shinning within her magenta eyes.

"No idea." Aster said with a shake of his head, ears falling with despair. "I hope he's back soon though. No kit that young should have to go through this."

"Yes, but we have no say in this matter, you know that." Manny whispered somberly, his silver ears tilting and tail laying limply behind him. A scoff came from the shadows at the silver wolf's comment and they each turned towards the wolf form in the shade. They each scowled at him.

"Do you have something to say Pitch?" Manny asked.

Pitch just shook his head. "Oh no, nothing. Just laughing at your submissiveness."

"Pitch, you know we cannot take them on!" North roared.

"Says the large bear with supper strength." He drawled in return.

Manny frowned. "Pitch-"

"If you don't mind," He said cutting the other off. "I've grown tired of this pitiful air and will now head somewhere else to relax. Something I haven't had the pleasure of doing in a while because of a certain fox running about." With that he slunk off, leaving a frowning group in his wake.

"Why that bloody-" Aster growled only to be cut off by Manny.

"Enough Aster, there's nothing we can do about him, you know this." He sighed and turned to look in the direction of the door. "Let us hope we don't have to wait long."

Hours passed by and they each grew anxious as the day above them slowly faded away towards the night of another day. When the door had opened once, they had raced to see if it was their young friend, only to find it was only food. They had eat quietly and when they finished, had gone back to waiting in silence for the return of their dear fox.

When the sun began to rise once more, they blinked open their tired eyes at the sound of the door opening once again. At first, they were confused. When did they all fall asleep? Why were they all lying here instead of near the cave? That's when they remembered and they raced forwards, making it seconds after the door had closed.

There, lying before them upon the ground, was the young kit, Jack. His snow white fur now covered every inch of him, no sign of chocolate to be seen. His fur was mysteriously covered in frost and chips of ice. Beneath the cold substances was fur that looked matted. He looked as though he had been thrown in a pool of freezing water, pulled out, and left to dry in the snow. The poor kit was unconscious they saw when they drew nearer. Bunny reach out a paw to shake the fox, only to pull away from the chill he felt.

"Oh my." Tooth gasped, tears falling from her eyes. "Wh-What did they do?!"

They all wept at the sight. No one could answer her question, the knowledge out of their reach.

"Ah, the tests of E.A.T.H." Pitch's voice sighed suddenly from their side. No one turned to look at him as he continued. "But, in this case EATH should really be called DEATH, no? Would seem more appropriate."

Sandy frowned at the comment, but he couldn't disagree. What lay before them was a sad sight, however he urged his small body forwards and listened as he stood next to the body. Breath. Very light and soft but it was there. He quickly caught the other's attention and it wasn't long until Aster's large ears caught what he heard.

"He's breathing. He's breathing!" He exclaimed. "Come one, let's getting him comfortable!" They moved quickly and soon the small body laid upon North's much larger back. Just as they were about to move, a groan came from the fox and they turned to see two pure blue eyes staring back through small slivers.

"Go back to sleep, Jack." Manny cooed softly. It didn't take much to comply and they watched as the eyes slid back shut and they moved as fast as they could to their cave.

* * *

**So that was that. Sparky had been the one to suggest the EATH to DEATH thing! Thank you for that!**

**So feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites!**

**Also, I saw your fan art BlueManiac359 and it was awesome! *sigh* If only I had a deviantart. I loved it and I look forward to seeing any others you make! Seriously, all you readers should see it! It was so cute! I loved it!**

**Anyway, look I updated! I don't own ROTG.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

**(Hehe I forgot this last time)**

**Jack- A fox kit about 8 months old**

**Aster- A rabbit about 4-5 years old**

**Tooth- A hummingbird about 5 years old**

**North- A bear about 7 years old**

**Sandy- A hedgehog about 9 years old**

**Manny- A wolf about 13 years old**

**Pitch- A wolf about 13 years old**

* * *

_He shivered. There was never ending pain racing through his body like serrated knives of dry ice. He couldn't feel anything other than the pain. He thought there were hands grabbing his body but he couldn't tell. Nothing could be felt through the numbing pain and chill and he could have honestly believed he was dead. But that wasn't it for then there wouldn't be pain that would strike through the numbness. But then maybe he would never feel anything ever again._

_But then it was worse. It felt as though he was submerged in the liquid, itself and all air rushed out of his lungs as blue eyes flashed open. There was nothing but blue all around him. It hugged his body and the cold sunk into his bones making it worse than before. He let out a yell but it only appeared as useless bubbles. Grey eyes peered down at him from the mists of the blue and a sick smile appeared before him._

_He couldn't take it anymore. Icy claws had dug into him and all air left his small lungs. He couldn't do it. He was going to die!_

"-ack"

_What was that?_

"JACK!"

* * *

Jack's eyes opened in a flash and the kit began coughing and sucking in the much needed air. He didn't notice the other's around until he felt something nudge his shoulder, making him flinch and looked at them with wide, fearful eyes.

"Jack?" Tooth called out to him but not moving forward in fear of making him react even worse. "Are you alright?"

Jack looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in the cave with the other, not in the lab. He wasn't being ogled at by the men in white or tortured by the evil liquid. He looked back at the others and found that they were gazing at him with concern in their eyes. At the realization he was finally safe, for now at least, his legs grew weak and he collapsed to the ground, ears bent back and tail curled around his body, hiding his eyes from view.

At the sight of the fox, they all wanted to weep. He looked so venerable and lost and confused. Manny stepped forward and put his nose to Jack's head making the other look up at the action, tears pooling within blue eyes. "It's alright Jack." Manny said softly. "It's alright, you're alright now." His words brought comfort to the distraught kit and Jack leaned into the other seeking for more of that comfort.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." Tooth spoke, coming closer to the two. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack shook his head as he leaned in closer to Manny. He did not want to talk about that, no, he didn't even want to think about it.

"You know, it's better to talk about things then to let the simmer inside." Manny told the young kit. Jack looked up at him with big eyes before looking away.

"But…But I don't want to think about it again." He whispered. "It was horrifying."

"Look, everyone one here has had nightmares about their experiments but that doesn't mean we deal with it by ourselves." Manny responded with a soft smile. Jack continued to look before looking back at the other. He let out a soft sigh as he curled his tail around himself.

"They we drowning me." He spoke softly as the memories of the experiment came back. "They…They wanted to see what would happen if I-I came in contact with water. Everything was so cold and…and…" He didn't continued as the others gazed sadly at the trembling kit. They've known about the extents that the humans have gone to so they could test their new things, but to pretty much drown a young animal such as Jack horrified them. Aster let out a low growl and slowly left the cave. Manny watched him go and turned to Tooth, North, and Sandy before looking down at Jack.

"Jack, why don't you rest here with North, Tooth and Sandy?"

Jack blinked at him. "Why?"

"Because I have to do something, ok? Besides, you like them right?" He got a nod. "Then there's no problem!" With that Manny moved away from the white fox, taking notice how the air felt warmer than Jack's fur, and he slowly walked out of the cave in search of Aster with the remaining four staring after him.

"What do you think that's about?" Tooth ask turning to North and Sandy. Sandy shrugged in response while North hummed.

"I do not know. Perhaps he went after Bunny." North said.

"Bunny?" Jack asked, ears perking up with curiosity.

"Oh, that's just what North calls Aster." Tooth answered before flying over to Jack. "And how are you doing?"

"I'm alright." Jack answered. "I feel a little better."

Tooth smiled. "See I told you talking about it would make it better." She went to land on his head only to flap back up into the air at the cold radiating from his body. "Oh! You're freezing!"

"Sorry." Jack mumbled.

Tooth gave a soft smile. "It's not your fault. Besides," She landed once more on his head. "It's not unbearable." A comfortable silence fell over the group as they all sat within the cave.

"So," Jack started, breaking the silent air. "How long have you all been here?" He asked.

North smiled. "I've been here for almost six years now since I came in around two year of age."

"I've been here for three years and so has Aster, seeing were around the same age of about five years, Aster just a few months behind me." Tooth answered. Then she grinned at Sandy. "Sandy's been here for six years if I remember correctly. So he's like 9 years old?" She received a nod from Sandy.

"Wow." Jack breathed. "How could you put up will all of this for so long."

"Well, they tone it down a bit after a few years of studying." Tooth answered.

"Yeah, but, it hurts so much to go through it. I don't know if I can go as long as you guys can." Jack sighed, curling up.

"Don't worry Jack, we're here for you!" North exclaimed as he laid down next to the kit, his much warmer fur hitting Jack's. Jack shivered at the feeling and leaned into North, seeking out the comforting warmth and closing his eyes to relish in it however, he couldn't find to will to fall asleep next to it, still frightened from his nightmare.

North smiled down at the fox and watched as Sandy joined in the group huddle. "Hey Jack?" North whispered to the kit making blue eyes gaze back at his own blue orbs. "Would you like to hear a story?"

Tooth gasped with joy. "Oh North! I love your stories!" Sandy nodded in agreement, giving a large smile.

"Well Jack?" The fox seemed to contemplate it before nodding. "Ok! A long time ago…"

* * *

"And why did you run off Aster?" Manny asked as he came up behind the gray furred rabbit.

"I can't believe they would almost drown him!" Aster exclaimed with a stomp of one of his large feet. "I mean I know they can be cruel but bloody hell!"

"Aster, I understand your upset but you need to calm down." Manny said calmly, trying to get the other to calm down.

"Now why should he do that?" They both turned to see golden eyes staring at them from the shadows. "Better than taking it out on the humans, right?" The smirk that was stretched across his face made Aster twitch in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?!" Aster demanded.

"I just happened to hear this one ranting about how mad he is for turning the fox into a drowned corpse." Pitch answered and he turned his grin to Aster. "Which you honestly shouldn't be that shocked. I would have worried about your health if you didn't think they haven't done similar things. But then again, it wouldn't be much different from your current mindset would it?" He shook his head with a laugh. "If you're this mad about their actions then _do _something about it."

Manny scowled. "Pitch you know we can't rebel against them. If they were cruel now to Jack what would they do during a punishment? I don't want to imagine it."

"As much as I hate your guts," Bunny said to Pitch. "I have to agree with you on this."

"Aster, we can't do anything!"

"I would take the risk to stop that from happening again!"

"And what if it's worse than this!? Did you think about that!?"

"You two really do over think things." Pitch said shaking his head with an annoyed sigh. "But at least the rabbit has the right idea." He turned his golden gaze to each of them. "As I said before, you have a bear with super strength. Then there's all of us and you barely even know the extents you could reach. The same goes for the kit! We could easily over power them if you would just have guts and the brain to do so. But then again, you never had either." He laughed in response to Manny's glare.

"I care more about their wellbeing then putting their life at risk!" He snarled, the silver eyes meeting gold as he stalked up to the other wolf.

"And how is letting them suffer looking after them, hm?" Pitch said back.

"Glad to know you care." Aster muttered sarcastically.

Pitch just shot him a grin. "What about you Aster?" Pitch hummed. "What do you think about this? I dare say you should all have a say in your life don't you? In fact, I know the decision of one of the others already. The kit surely doesn't want to be here and he's only been here for a week!"

"Pitch." Manny growled, narrowing his eyes at the other and baring his teeth. "Leave Jack out of this, you know he doesn't even know how far the punishments can go but you certainly do. I will not have you lead him into something like that."

"But how can you say I'll lead him to the decision? Just looking at him I can tell he'll be stubborn, especially with the determination he has."

"Would you both just shut up." Aster snapped getting both of the wolves' attention. "While I agree Jack shouldn't have to go through those punishments, I also agree that we should each have a say in this. Face it Manny, he makes good points."

"So you're taking his side in this?" Manny growled at the rabbit.

Aster narrowed his eyes at the silver wolf. "No, I, like you, am trying to look out for the rest of us."

Manny continued to glare at the other before huffing and turning away.

"Oh look, you've made him mad." Pitch laughed.

"Shut up Pitch." Aster snapped before turning to Manny. "Well?"

Manny was pacing back and forth, tail limp and ears occasionally twitching. He was trying to decide the course of action to take and both had a great number of reasons to not do that way. Finally he sighed. "Fine, we'll see what the other's say and go from there."

"Maybe you do have a brain." Pitch hummed, giving Manny a smirk when he glared at him. "Well, I do hope the other's gain at least some amount of smarts and pick the right decision but we can only wait and find out. But hopefully we won't have to wait long." He turned to Aster. "If he doesn't ask the others please do take it in your own hands. Until then." With a grin, he faded away into the shadows as if walking through them.

Aster sighed. "Come on, let's get back to the others." Manny nodded and they walked through the trees and bushes until they were at the mouth of the cave once more. As soon as they were close enough, they could pick up North whispering in there. They looked at each other before poking their heads in and finding an adorable sight.

Jack was curled up next to North, letting out wows and gasps at the story he was telling. Tooth and Sandy were next to Jack giving occasional ideas to North to make his story better. The big bear himself was talking about some crazy story with the oddest things.

"…and then out of nowhere there was a glow from the moon and it chased the monsters away." North exclaimed, talking in a different voice when he spoke for the story. Jack laughed as he continued on with, whatever the story was about. Honestly, they just didn't feel like trying to figure North out sometimes.

Deciding they didn't want to ruin the scene, they both came to the silent decision to hold off on the question. Besides, what harm could that do?

* * *

**So that was that. It was long right? Well, longer then usual.**

**Anywho feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**Hey! I'm updating! Yay! Ok so shout out to the people how actually got me to update because they said "Hey don't forget about this story!" And those people are a guest, Icypoolthewarrio, and BlueManiac359. **

**Also to Icypoolthewarrio, I will be incorporating your idea for the staff. I was at first not going to bother putting in Jack's staff, but you gave a wonderful idea for it so kudos for you!**

**I don't own ROTG **

**Onto the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

**Jack- A fox kit about 8 months old**

**Aster- A rabbit about 4-5 months old**

**Tooth- A hummingbird about 5 years old**

**North- A bear about 7 years old**

**Sandy- A hedgehog about 9 years old**

**MiM- A wolf about 13 years old**

**Pitch- A wolf about 13 years old**

* * *

The morning came swiftly and they all awoke from the peaceful slumped granted to them by the eventful story North had told last night. Even Jack seemed no longer traumatized from before, the fox's mind having let the events fade to the back of his mind as he told North about the dream he had that night. The bear smiled at laughed at the kit's words while Tooth and Sandy, who were near them, smiled softly.

Meanwhile, three other animals stood a little ways away, debating on whether or not to bring up the conversation of last night. Well, two of them were while one was simply waiting for them to do so. Pitch did not understand why the two were hesitating. If it was because of Jack still being around, then he decided he'd help them out with that.

"Jack." He called over to the fox, getting odd looks from all but the one he called to. "Come walk with me for a bit." Jack nodded and raced over to him. The wolf caught the eyes of Manny and Aster and he conveyed what he wanted them to do. With that he followed the fox away from the others.

"What was that about?" Tooth asked as her small form flew over to the rabbit and wolf. They glanced at each other. "Well?"

Again the two looked at each other before turning to the three before them.

"We need to talk about something, something without Jack around." Manny finally answered.

"What is it?"

They hesitated before Manny finally found his voice once more. "…How…how would you all feel about leaving this place?"

"You mean, like escape?" North gasped.

"What brought this up?" Tooth asked.

"We talked about it last night." Aster replied. "When I saw Jack the way he was, I lost it. I know we can't let him go through that again. He's only been here a week and he's already going through experiments that should have been this extreme until about a month of being here."

"But, why the escape part?"

"I can't let him stay, but we could never leave each other behind or escape alone. If we were to do this. You'd have to be willing to leave this place as well."

This brought silent to the air of the habitat. If they agreed to this, who knew what would happen. It would be the first time they would be fighting back but it could be months until they actually escape. They'd have to plan it out, but first and foremost, they had to decide if they would do this.

However, before they could reply, a shot and a yelp echoed through the habitat.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Pitch?" Jack asked as bright blue eyes turned to the dark wolf.

"Oh, nothing in particular." Pitch replied as they continued walking. "We just haven't spoken alone for a while and I wanted to see, personally, how you were doing." He gave Jack a pointed look that Jack wilted at.

"I don't know what you mean."

Pitch scoffed. "Please, you may try to seem all good and fine around those buffoons but I know for a fact that one does not heal from being nearly drowned overnight."

Jack shivered at the reminded of what the humans had done to him, his ears dropping even more and his tail coming between his legs. Pitch noticed this and his eyes showed sympathy for the fox, ears drooping to show his sorrow. The wolf moved closer to the kit, enough to press against the pale furred body to show that Jack wasn't alone.

"It's alright Jack." He offered as comfort.

"I don't like them." Jack whispered, pressing back and seeking comfort from the other. "I don't like it here. I want to leave."

"I know."

It was then they hadn't realized how close to the door they had been until they heard it open. Looking up, they watched as one of the humans came in, looking around. When his eyes landed on Jack, he began to move forward to grab him.

But Jack did not want to go back with him.

"NO!" He cried trying to scramble away from the man. Pitch was about to help the kit's when he became frozen in shock. From the kit's paws, frost was forming on the ground, the fern-like pattern shinning in the sunlight.

Jack was not able to move fast enough for soon he was in the human's arms. Jack yelped and cried in terror and what had been ice upon the ground now continued to grow upon the man's only this time, hardening to ice. This seemed to shock the human greatly for he dropped Jack in fear and shock.

Jack yelped when he hit the ground and ran to Pitch. Pitch himself began to rush over to help Jack and just as the two were next to each other, Pitch heard a sharp ring through the air. He watched as Jack collapsed into an unmoving heap on the ground and looked up at the human to see him holding a dreaded item he knew well. A gun.

Rage built in his chest at the sight. The human had _shot_ Jack, without hesitation! His hackles rose on his back as he bared his teeth at the enemy. The human looked at Pitch and soon raised the weapon once more, and shot again. Pitch yelped as it hit his shoulder, unprepared to defend against it. As darkness began to descend upon his vision. Pitch could only watch as the man picked up the still form of the fox and left the habitat.

* * *

He let out a groan as he fought past the choking darkness around him. He tried to move his body, but it would not cooperate. He was frozen, limp and numb upon something. When his eyes opened, he was met with a blurry area. His eyes shifted both lazily and frightfully as he tried to make sense of the area.

Then, a familiar figure entered his vision and fear spiked in his chest. There was a grin upon the human's face as he gazed at him. His voice was muffled as he spoke but he could still understand what was being said.

"It seems you have shown a great advancement in your experiment." He spoke as he reached forward to lay a hand upon the white fur. He whimpered and twitch, trying to escape the touch. He didn't want this. His gaze looked around again, hoping for any sign of one of the others. Where's Pitch? He was trying to help him right?! As his terror continued to grow, ice began to crackle from his still form, causing the man to hum.

"Now, now, none of that." He said. "But I wonder, how far can you go? And how can we control this?" The fox whimpered from the sight of his smile.

* * *

"P…ch….Pit…PITCH!"

The black furred wolf jolted awake at the shout. He quickly looked around, prepared to defend himself, only to find no threat. Five pairs of eyes stared back at him, each worried and questioning.

"Pitch, what happened?" his golden eyes met the silver ones of the one asking the question.

"They used a gun." He said in response getting gasps. "He used a gun upon Jack to take him away. He used it on me as well."

Manny's eyes widened even more. "Pitch-"

"I'm fine." He hissed. "Not that you actually care. Besides, I wouldn't worry about me, I'd worry about the kit, more than anything."

"Why would they do that?" Tooth whispered, tears shinning in her eyes.

"Do they ever need a reason?" Pitch asked, giving the others a look.

Aster, unable to hold back his anger anymore, let out a cry of rage. "Those bloody-argh!"

"I don't know how much you talked about when we were gone, but I do know what you talked about." Pitch asked. "My question is, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not just going to sit here and let them continue with this!" Aster exclaimed.

"I am in agreement!" North cried out, stomping a large paw on the ground. "We cannot stand by and let this continue! I am with you."

Sandy alongside Tooth.

They turned to look to Manny, the one who had told them to never go against the humans. He sighed. "I cannot let this continue as well, but I do not want any of us to be hurt more than anything. If we do this, we must plan and be careful."

"So you agree?" Aster asked watching him.

"Yes." He said.

"Good, we can begin planning then."

"What about Jack?" Tooth asked, worried for the fox.

"We will take care of him when he returns, but we can do nothing right now." Manny replies, "However, they don't just shoot for any reason, Pitch. Why did they shoot you two?"

Pitch glances at him before turning around. "I told you it wouldn't be my fault that he would fight against them. He tried to run, and the result was him getting shot. Alongside the fact that his experimentation was acting up because of his emotions and that showed as an attack. So they shot him. I can only image what they're doing now to him."

They others were silent, horrified for the young fox.

Pitch rolled his eyes at them all. "If you truly wish for a way to help him, then we can begin plaining. The faster we come up with a way out of here, the faster we can all escape from these monsters."

Manny shook his head, bringing himself out of his shock. "Pitch is right. We need to do all we can right now, no matter how limited."

Pitch began walking in the direction of their cave. "Are you coming, or must I do all the work myself?"

They all quickly scurried after him.

* * *

**So that was that. What will happen to Jackie?! I know! **

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so this is a new chapter!**

**Thank you for all the follows/favorites/reviews! **

**What is this? Am I actually updating? I'm amazed! Shout out to Icypoolthewarrio for the staff idea. I hope i ****incorporated it ok for all of you reading this. **

**Also, I actually have the entire plot figure out for this story! Yay! Now that doesn't mean I can update daily or there won't be slow chapters I just know where it is going. OK?**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Jack- A fox kit about 8 months old**

**Aster- A rabbit about 4-5 years old**

**Tooth- A hummingbird about 5 years old**

**North- A bear about 7 years old**

**Sandy- A hedgehog about 9 years old**

**MiM- A wolf about 13 years old**

**Pitch- A wolf about 13 years old**

* * *

Jack stumbled out of the crate as the human pushed him out. He was tired from all the tests the humans had done to him and all he wanted to do was take a nap, just as he had done after all the other experiments they had done in the past. But he couldn't. Whatever they were looking to test in him was now running through him with an uncontrollable flow. He had been fine, to an extent, beforehand but whatever they had been doing had not helped.

Jack took a shaky step forward and his ears barely twitched when he heard the door behind him close. Looking up, he noticed that the sky was different colors, like sunrise or sunset. He wasn't sure and he was only slightly sure that it was morning when he had been taken, but he wasn't completely sure because that morning was hazy. As he walked sluggishly forward, Jack heard steps coming from the trees and lifted his weary head to look.

"Jack?" The kit watched as the colorful feathers of Tooth came forward in his blurry vision. She flew before him, her magenta eyes gazing into his own ice blue ones. "Oh, Jack! What have they done to you?"

Jack opened his mouth to respond but all he could get out was a soft sound and his ears pressed against his head as his eyes clenched close. Tooth shushed him and told him to wait there while she went to get the others, telling him he should get some sleep as well. It was then Jack found his voice.

"I can't." He moan out with a whimper and he dropped to the ground and covered his head with his paws. "I-I can't get to sleep, not with what they worked up."

Tooth's heart broke at the sight of the fox. From under his paws she could catch sight of tears slipping from his clenched eyes and a broken sob come from his jaws. Tooth flew down to rest next to Jack and through her wing over his head as a sign of comfort. She felt him lean into the feathers and she cooed a soothing sound to him. Tooth debated leaving him or not. She felt wrong leaving him alone while he was like this, but she needed to get the others.

Thankfully, her prayers were answered because there were suddenly a pair of golden eyes watching her. She nodded in their direction and they vanished. It was only a few seconds later that the others were coming quietly toward them. Jack never looked up when the sound of their paws came toward him or when he felt more than one presence at his side.

"Jack-" Manny began but stopped. He was at a loss for what to say as he looked down at the broken fox. Jack had been gone a little more than a day and it was a miracle that he even came back conscious. Manny took Tooth's place beside the kit, curling around his smaller form. He felt Jack lean into him just as he had done with Tooth and sighed.

"You never deserved this." He whispered, pressing his nose to the kit's shaking head. His eyes moved to look at the others who all, except Pitch, had moved closer to comfort him. When their eyes met, he could see the worry in each of the others and knew they couldn't wait for the chance to escape.

* * *

A few days passed and Jack had nearly been there for two weeks and nothing had gotten better for the fox. The tests were done almost daily and Jack was given little time to rest, and they never even took the time to experiment with the others, their attention focused solely on Jack. The other's had no idea what the humans were looking for and they wanted some break for the poor kit. Trust them when they say they would have escaped sooner, but they would never get the chance to take the action, especially not with how worn down Jack was.

There was a saving grace though. After the few days into the new week, the door opened and they all looked toward the door, prepared to watch as Jack was taken away by another man in white. Even Jack sighed in defeat, his fight having left with how weak he felt, which never settled well with the others at the sight of the boy who should be the way he was during the beginning of his first week.

Only, when the door opened, a horrible man did not enter, but instead Jamie and Sophie entered. They all perked up at the sight of the two humans, even Pitch seemed a bit relieved that the sight of them. The door closed behind the two humans and they looked around for the group of animals. Sophie ran toward the usual spot and called out for the animals that hid in the plants.

"Bunny!" She called. "Foxy!"

Jamie followed behind and called out with his sister. It wasn't long before the group moved toward the humans, Aster staying back to help Jack if he needed it. They came out and their moods brightened at the sight of the two.

Sophie instantly pounced on Bunny and Tooth while Jamie moved toward the others, again except for Pitch. Jack was moving slower than the others but he regained enough energy to enjoy this time. Jamie laughed and greeted the North, Sandy, and Manny before he turned to Jack.

"Whoa." He breathed at the sight of Jack, reminding them that the last time he had seen Jack, he had been a combination of his original coloring and his current one. "You look so cool!" He reached forward to touch Jack, but he moved away making Jamie frown.

"Hey, it's ok. Remember? We're friends." Jamie continued to hold out his hand and soon, just as he had done before, Jack moved forward to let Jamie pet him. When Jamie placed his hand on Jack's head he gasped. "Wow, your actually cold. It's like you're some magical creature or something!"

Jack gave a smile to the boy, happy that Jamie accepted his new changes openly. It wasn't long before the two began to play and when Jamie went to search for a stick to play fetch with Jack, he found an oddly shaped on the ground. It was small, a little larger than his middle finger and its form was similar to the shape of a shepherds crook. He picked it up and carried it over to where the group was.

While Jamie had been off doing that, Jack had been playing with the others in a game of tag. Sophie had started it and somehow they had all gotten involved. Jack was running away from Sandy, who happened to be it, when he bumped into Jamie. The boy laughed as he bent down to show Jack what he found.

"Look at this." He said opening his palm. Jack poked his head toward the stick in his hand and tilted his head in confusion

"It's a stick." Jack yipped at him. "What do you want to do with it?"

While Jamie didn't understand the words behind the yipping, he understood Jack's confused expression. "We could use it as something to play with and maybe, when I'm gone, you can use it to remember me."

Jack liked that idea. He gave a smile and yipped, jumping in a circle around the boy. Jamie laughed at his excitement and prepared to through the stick. When Jack saw this he got read to chase it. Jamie let out another laugh and through the stick, watching as Jack chased after it.

Jack laughed as he chased after the odd stick. He heard it hit the ground and was now sniffing around for it. When he found it, he smiled and picked it up.

It was then something happened.

When Jack picked the staff up in his mouth, he felt the cold that flowed through him race toward the stick. He quickly dropped it, but it didn't stop the stick from glowing an icy blue and, when it hit the ground, sparked with a crack of ice. He yelped and jumped away from it, watching silently as the glow died down. As he drew closer to it, it was then he noticed that ice had not spread from his fear. Confused, he went over and poked the staff. When his paw touched the wood, frost crawled across it.

Deciding not to question it at the moment, Jack picked up, trying to ignore the frost on the stick, and began to slowly walk toward the others. It was then he heard the door open and, quickly hiding the stick, went back to the others.

He came and stood next to Manny as Jamie and Sophie were moved from the room, his ears drooping as they left with a wave.

"It was nice while it lasted." Manny spoke looking down at him.

Jack sighed. "Yeah." He turned around letting the others stare after him, but he ignored them in favor of uncovering the stick and laying down with it in his paws.

"Jack? What is that?" Tooth asked flying near him to look at what was in his paws.

"It's a stick Jamie found." Jack said. "He said I could use it to remember him by."

"It seems to do more than that." Pitch spoke up, finally coming out of his hiding. His golden eyes traced the frost patterns on the stick that traveled up to the length of it but not the hook. "Whatever they did to you seems to be absorbed into it."

"So it's taking away his experimentation?" Aster asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be so foolish," Pitch replied rolling his eyes. "What it seems to be doing is asking like a conduct or something to help balance out whatever is going on with him."

"And how do you know all this?" Manny questioned as he turned his gaze to Pitch.

"With simple observation my dear friend." Pitch said with a smile. "His…abilities are not as free as usual and with the way the stick looks it most likely is tied to that in some way. I wouldn't lose it, if I were you." His last words were directed toward the fox. Jack didn't reply, he just curled more around the stick.

"Perhaps you can finally get some sleep." North spoke up making them all look towards him. It was true. For the past days Jack had not gotten much sleep, only a small nap at most. Now though, Jack felt as though perhaps he could do just that, sleep.

Jack nodded and picked up the stick as he and the others went back to the cave. It didn't take long after he lied down that his eyes slipped close to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jack was forced awake by a large hand on his neck. He yelped and scrambled away from the human who was forcing him out of the cave. He looked around, noticing the others were still unconscious. Why? He didn't know. He looked around and spotted the stick nearby, the human had obviously ignored it. He squirmed in the man's hold, eventually resorting to biting his hand so he would let him go.

As soon as the man's grip loosened, Jack forced his way over to the stick and grasped it in his jaws. He turned to face the man and instantly the stick started to glow. The man noticed this and lifted a devise to his mouth, speaking into it as his eyes rested on the object within Jack's teeth. The next moment, another man was beside him and they were separating the stick from Jack, who yelped and struggled as he was forced into a crate.

Just like every time before that, he was brought to the one room that now was home to his nightmares. Inside, the same man that ruled his nightmares was there and he was holding the stick.

"Well, well, well." He spoke as he gazed at the fox. "It seems we've finally found what is needed to control that ice you have flowing in your veins. Now you just need to keep it." He turned around to grab what looked like a collar and hook the staff onto it, locking it in. He then picked up the collar and turned toward Jack with it and moved towards his neck.

Figuring it would be in his benefit, Jack allowed the collar to be place on his neck with little effort, feeling the heavy cloth there.

"Now," The man said moving away as he gazed at Jack with a smile. "Let's see what you can do."

* * *

**I swear this is never going to end happily! **

**Anyway, feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
